A continuing demand exists for a simple, unobtrusive, and inexpensive tie clip which can be used to eliminate the movement of a neck-tie relative to a shirt or blouse. Presently, most the most common types of devices to secure ties to a shirt or blouse are visible tie clips and tie pins. Such devices detract attention from the tie, and thus require additional expense to create a pleasing design for viewing.
The need to reduce the cost of tie clips is particularly great at this time, especially for certain types of governmental users for whom my type of hidden tie clip would be particularly useful, such as military or police personnel.
One of the most common deficiencies of the heretofore available tie clip devices of which I am aware is their tendency to distort the flat shape of a tie by either engaging the edges thereof, in the case of a clip, or by compressing the cloth surrounding the device, in the case of a pin. Thus, elimination of such undesirable and neck-tie disfiguring problems would be advantageous.